By the Moonlight
by BigMamaKat
Summary: Set pre-Hobbit by at least seven years. Gandalf asks a favour of Thorin - foster a girl in his Blue Mountain. [If I mess up Middle Earth details in any huge or irritating way, please let me know!] Rated M for good reason! Fili/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I can't take credit for anything but the plot and the OC. If I could I'd have bought New Zealand and built myself a hobbit hole in hope certain dwarves might drop in.**

**Note* Treasa is pronounced TrA•sa**

"I require a service, my friend. It is a most important task I ask of you, and a lengthy one at that." Gandalf the Grey sat back in his chair, taking a long pull on his pipe, his features ageless in the firelight.

"And just what could a company of dwarves do for the Great Gandalf that such a wizard could not do for himself?" Thorin Oakenshield took his seat by the fire, flagon of ale in hand.

"There is a girl, not but fifteen." Gandalf sighed and gazed into the fire. "Orphaned, by my hand. There were rumours of something dark in the mountains. I emploid her kinfolk to gather information and they were all of them killed."

"What would you have me do? Finish the line? Does Gandalf fear retribution of a littlr girl?"

Gandalf's breath momentarily caught in his throat. "Foster her." He said at last. "Foster her til she is old enough to go off on her own or to marry. She is a strong child, in both body and spirit, you might even find use for her. Her kin have lived in the forests throughout these mountains for generations. She does not wish to part them and I do not wish to be the cause of further unrest. They were the -"

"Abominations!" Thorin growled. "A village of people mixing in unnatural ways. Half dwarf, half man.. It's -"

"It's a living beings right to do so as it pleases, just as you do." Gandalf eyed the proud dwarf as he grumbled into his flagon. "It'll gain you a wizard in your pocket, Thorin. For whatever you wish. If you foster til the girls twenty-second year and so long as she is properly taken care of." Gandalf looked him dead in the eye, putting added emphasis on 'properly' as he took another pull from his pipe. Thorin was silent as he considered this. Quiet fell between them.

"There is a quest in preparation. A movement a long time in the making. It may take many years still. When I call upon you, be there."

"You have my word, Thorin Oakenshield. So long as you keep yours."

Gandalf rose from his chair, making for the door. "She will arrive at the gates by midday tomorrow." He turned and gave Thorin a slight nod of his head. "Farewell, Thorin."

"You made no mention of a name. Should I address her as 'girl'?"

Gandalf paused and looked back at the silhouette seated before the fire.

"Her name is Treasa."


	2. Chapter 2

Treasa arrived at the gates of the Blue Mountain as instructed by Gandalf, at precisely midday. She had foolishly thought the dwarf Gandalf had mentioned, Thorin, would be there so she was somewhat disappointed at the presence of two guards instead. They led her to her quarters and left, without uttering a word. And so Treasa began to wander about, quickly getting over the intimidation of such a mountain home. Having never before even been inside a mountain she quickly grew to love it, quickening her pace to see as much as possible as quickly as possible.

The days moved by slowly, however, and her excitement seemed all too fleeting. She quickly earned work in the kitchen and as an aid in the forges, yet no one ever spoke to her unless to give a command. Her presence was hardly ever acknowledged and she was incessantly followed by whispers of "diseased dwarf", "that unnatural thing", "ghastly excuse for a female, doesn't even have a bloody beard".

It was true, she had no beard. Her hair was light brown and bleached from the sun, parts dreaded and others beaded. Her complexion was different from theirs from all her years spent outdoors. She wore softer clothing, had no silver or gold, did not eat meat, and, most obviously, had no beard. Each of these things was the target of ridicule and laughter wherever she went inside the mountain.

She so resolved to speak to no one and to use these solitary moments for herself. In the days she worked, the evenings she wandered the outer mountain, and at night she trained herself in swordplay. Her father had shown her the basics of swordplay not long before his death so she wasn't very clueless. In a clearing just off the base of the mountain, by herself in the dead of night, she trained by the moonlight.

The days turned into weeks and before long two months had passed her by. Her evening wanderings had led her to a perfect hidden patch, wonderful spot for a vegetable garden. Her sword work had, sadly, shown no improvement. She often lost focus and over powered her swings and ended up smacking herself with the side of the sword.

Tonight held many of these unfocused moments. One swing led her to lose her balance and fall, leaving her on her back in the grass. In no rush to continue, she lay in the grass and watched the stars, sighing with contentment.

"You'll chop your leg off swinging it about like that." Came a voice. "The sword, I mean. Not very effectively tactic in battle."

Treasa tried to cover the look of shock as she turned towards the voice, standing as she went. Before her stood a male looking no older than she. Awkward patches of stubble here and there as his beard attempted to grow in, his black hair already quite long, and he was tall. Even taller than she.

She spoke not a word, settling for eying him up and down, trying to better catch sight of his posture through the light o the clouded moon.

_Threat or not? _she thought, tightening her grip on the hilt of her sword. He quickly caught sight of the movement.

"Worry not, there is no battle here. I have been away on a voyage with my uncle, your host, ad haven't had a chance to see for myself what all the others talk about. The peculiar half-breed.. vegetarian? Is that right? Not surprising you can't hold a weapon." He circled her as he spoke. "Thorin is back ad, as is custom upon his return, all dwarves that dwell within his mountain will dine with him. I suppose you should come as well."

With that, he turned and headed back towards the mountain.

By the time Treasa had cleaned up, made her own food, and entered the dining hall everyone was mid meal. The hall was loud with drunken laughter, singing, and the telling of tales. Treasa glances around for a seat ad was halted in her search when she caught sight of the man from outside. He was seated to the left of the man at the head of the table, back to her. The man, who could have been none other than Thorin, clapped the other on the back as they laughed.

"Kili fought well enough. His beard stuns his opponents, you see, giving him the advantage to attack before they've stopped laughing." Thorin mused.

"Ha-ha, Uncle, yes, thank you. One day I'll have a beard to rival even yours." He grinned.

"Why, will you cut it off in his sleep?" One of the other dwarves added. The comment was followed by boisterous laughter.

Treasa, watching the exchange between Thorin and Kili, did not notice the other man seated across from Kili. His eyes locked onto her, his expression untouched by the playful banter. Treasa finally began to move on when he caught her eye. She froze, a heated tingling sensation seemed to pulsate throughout her body. His eyes were hard as stone, his blond hair and beard braided and well kept. His very presence felt well disciplined and over confident - with just cause. She felt her face begin to flush so she quickly found herself a seat, resulting in the surrounding dwarves dispersing elsewhere.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw this man, without taking his eyes off her, lean towards Thorin and whisper in his ear, directing his attention to Treasa. The laughter from the end of the table abruptly stopped.

"What's the matter, dwarven feast not good enough for you?" Thorin's voice silenced any other speech in the hall in an instant. Treasa started down at the vegetables, fruits, and rolls on her plate, so very unlike any other plate on the table.

"My people did not ingest flesh." She spat out, in perhaps not the proper tone with which to be addressing royalty.

"You have a very powerful friend. Just what did you do to earn that? Certainly not through showing any gratitude, if how you've acted here is any indication."

"Any gratitude I felt was stamped out the moment I stepped through those gates."

"Count yourself privileged, girl. Up til now only dwarves have ever set food in this mountain."

"Is that really your issue? Half dwarf or not, what does it matter?"

"Dwarf blood is strong, fierce, proud. Not to be watered down, especially with the meager stuff that makes up Man."

"And there is the difference, Thorin." She said in a lowered voice before switching to Khuzdul, the traditional Dwarvish language. "Listen, all of you." She rose from her seat and stared down the dwarves throughout the hall. "If my people were half dwarf they would still be, mind and heart, more dwarvish than any of you. They had more ferocity, strength, and dedication to their kin and to anyone in need of them. They would not have listened to the whispers passed around and acted with hate and disgust without opening their own eyes first." At this, she stared at Kili.

Not that this makes a difference to who they were as people, Thorin, but my parents were whole blooded dwarves, both of them. As were my brothers and sisters, and as am I." She continued, rage making her shake and adding a dangerous quiver to the edges of her voice. "Many of my village was of mixed blood. The same that have been protecting these lands from things so dark you have never even heard mention of their names. It has been in our history for ages, yet even your king knows not who we were and chose to hold belief in rumours rather than spend a moment looking into his own bloody history. We wore no beards because it added to the danger, we lived not in caves so as to commit ourselves to our tasks, and we ate no meat because there are things in the dark that control the flesh of the dead and because it loses your advantage in battle. In all these ways and more I am different from you, yet not one of you asked before slandering myself and my family. MY FAMILY, every one of whom DIED protecting you while you slept in your beds and polished your silver and gold."

She turned to Thorin. "Apologies if my gratitude is a little lacking."

Picking up her plate, Treasa turned and walked in haste towards the door.

"I don't believe it." A voice echoed throughout the still quiet hall. Treasa turned to find the blond braided dwarf from earlier standing tall, his head up in challenge, hand on the hilt of his sword. "You say we are less than what we are. That even how we eat makes us weak? Remember that you speak to a hall of proven warriors."

"Yes. A fact I have not over looked, as they have been spoken to by one."

"You say you are a warrior. Were you not seen outside struggling with a sword earlier this very night, and many before it. You're a warrior yet you travel unarmed." There was an earsplitting quiet in the moments between his words and her response.

"Would you like me to show you?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Well?" Treasa's tone was goading. A smirk flitted over the mans features.

"Excuse me, Uncle." He said as he looked down at Thorin, amusement present in his body language as he left the table and strut over to the clear bit of flooring Treasa was standing in. Without warning the man pounced and immediately set on the attack. His moves were not aggressive or full forced, but patient and testing. With each move he tested her reactions and sought to pinpoint her technique. This man, however good a warrior he clearly was, was also quite cocky. Having heard stories of her failures with a sword he obviously didn't hold much stock in her words. Being slightly shorter, having less body mass, less clothing, and not carrying heavy weaponry gave her the perfect element of speed. She easily maneuvered behind him and hit him from behind with her plate, effectively vaulting him forwards and wasting his energy keeping himself upright.

Seeing her with a wooden plate in hand, her food now covering the floor beneath them, he drew his sword and advanced. She was too quick for him and dodged or blocked nearly all of his advances. Seeing him begin to sweat and his breathing becoming steadily louder meant her time was coming up. She began to speak again as they circled.

"For one thing," she ducked and rolled to the side as his sword swung across. "Meat makes you heavy and too much can weaken a mans stamina. You seem to be having trouble. Is this the only time you've failed to keep up with a woman or am I just lucky?" The man let out a growl and lunged, but it was slow and stupid and she knocked him to the side before he finished his thrust.

"You're all attack, big man. Yet have you not noticed? You've been felled, warrior, and you never even saw me draw and sheath my dagger." He looked up at her from his position kneeling on the floor, a skeptical expression across his face. She fidgeted with her own collar and he look down at his own, a tear in his cloth and a small nick upon the skin of his throat. She then averted her eyes and motioned to her own left thigh and he frantically lifted the front of his jacket. She noticed his body stiffen as he found a tear in the cloth on his inner thigh, dangerously close to his groin. His gaze drifted up to her slowly, a deadly look in his hard eyes.

"The bigger they are the quicker they tire." She recited as she picked up an apple from the floor and polished it on her tunic. "Sleep well, warrior." She gave him a small smile and moved passed him, only for her toes to catch a raised crack in the stone floor. She braced herself for the collision but it never came. Instead she found her face barely an inch from the floor and half a body under hers. She looked into the eyes of the man she just potentially embarrassed in front of his kin, shock obvious on her face as to why he would bother catching her.

"Fili. And may I say," He added, as he helped her to her feet. "You have quite the flair for exits, girl."

"Treasa. But you already knew that."

"Indeed." He handed her the apple that lay abandoned at her feet. "You fight well, Treasa. I do not think you should be worrying much longer about the words and actions of the others. But.." His voice fell to a whisper. "_Powerful friend_ or not, it would be best to watch your words around my uncle."

Treasa nodded and retreated to her chambers.


	4. Chapter 4

Of course, Fili had been right. Any remaining tension steadily dissipated over the following weeks and Treasa started to feel the warmth of welcome. Even Thorin had had words with Treasa during which they came to a mutual civility. Kili, in apology for his words the night they met, offered to teach her how to use a bow.

"That would be wonderful, Kili, thank you. My father passed before he could teach me. I had kept his bow in hopes of learning." She had replied, genuinely excited for the first time since her move into the Blue Mountain.

Later that day they had their first lesson, which took some time to begin once Kili caught sight of her fathers bow. A beautifully hand carved bow made out of a wood neither of them recognized and covered in Mithril, the elvish chainmail, turning the bow into a great tool for blocking blows. Archery quickly turned into a favourite of Treasa's and she could almost always be found with her bow and arrows fastened to her back.

Treasa soon learnt that it was quite common for Thorin to leave for unknown periods of time, from a week to months. Fili, as next in line to the throne, would more often than not go with him, dragging Kili along behind him. It so happened that one of these voyages kept them from home for six years.

Six long years.


	5. Chapter 5

It was a clear night, the stars were bright, the moon was full brighter than ever. Treasa was once again in the field just off the base of the mountain, practicing her sword work in the moon light. Six years of daily practice had vastly improved her technique and she was brimming with confidence as she danced around the field.

"I thought I'd find you here." A voice came from the edge of the clearing. "Six years and you're still right where we left you."

Treasa tried to squint into the darkness but she couldn't quite make out the man hidden from the light. She gripped her sword.

"Who's there? Come out into the moonlight." Obligingly the man stepped out revealing none other than the blond braided dwarf. He smirked and opened his arms wide, presenting himself. Treasa felt her stomach jolt and her legs shake, though she spoke trying to push these effects away. "Welcome home, warrior. It's been a long time."

"Indeed it has, girl." He smirked and walked closer, eying her curiously as he approached. "Although _girl_ seems to suit you no longer."

"Oh, that's a shame. What gave it away?"

Fili made no attempt to hide the way his gaze travelled over her body. Her hips had widened, giving her more prominent curves. Her posture pushed her chest out making it impossible not to notice every other way she has grown into a woman. Her hair was much longer, let loose and wild. "A few things.." Fili quickly coughed and averted his eyes.

"You remember the custom of the feast on Thorin's return to the mountain."

"Oh. Yes. I'll be there shortly." She raised her hands slightly, trying to rub off the dirt and blood from the sores on her overworked hands. "I'll wash up first, shall I."

Treasa had assumed that dining tonight would be as usual, her arriving halfway through everyone elses meal, the others already boisterous and splashing their ale about in their excited gestures. However that was not the case. A six year long absence had prompted a party of massive proportions. The tables had been moved to the sides of the hall and most were dancing, flagon in one hand food in the other. Chunks of bread and cheese could be seen flying through the air. The floor was sticky underfoot. The noise was such that it caught Treasa off guard when she could hear her name being called. On the opposite side of the hall stood Kili up on a table, flagon raised in greeting as he called her name. She smiled and waved before Thorin stood next to him.

"QUIET!" The hall was instantly silent. "I am most gracious to be welcomed in such a manner. For these last six years I thought often of these stones, it is good to be back at last!" The whole hall cheered. "Other of our kind were stranded, no home, no food, and no hope. Thanks to the hard work of my company everyone has been fed and settled in beds of their own."

There was a tug at the base of Treasa's tunic and she looked down to find three small children, grinning up at her mischievously. She knelt down, put her finger to her mouth signalling to be quiet, and as the children ran off out of the hall stifling giggles and started creeping after them. The rest of Thorin's speech completely forgotten.

Once out of the hall the children broke out into a run and Treasa after them. She turned the corner to find herself seemingly alone in the corridor. She tiptoed along, checking behind tapestries as she went. Pulling a rather awful tapestry back from the stone the children jumped out screaming and Treasa turned and ran, looking behind her as she went so as to make sure she didn't go too fast.

Turning the corner into another corridor she collided with Fili and they both toppled over.

"What -"

"Shh!" She pulled him off the floor and into a storage nook behind another tapestry, putting it back in place carefully without leaving too much evidence of movement. The nook, in it's tight space, was immediately uncomfortable for two grown bodies being shoved inside. Fili immediately tried to leave but Treasa pushed him back against the wall, hooking her arm through his and her knee between his legs.

"But -" Fili started again.

Treasa slapped a hand over his mouth and signalled for him to be quiet as she heard the giggling children go stampeding passed. After a moment he gently reached his free hand up and slowly removed the one she had pressed to his mouth. He offered her a gentle smile yet did not release her hand, his eyes seemed to grow steadily darker as they bore into hers. Treasa drew in a breath of courage, moved forward and placed a soft kiss at the corner of Fili's lips. She drew back slowly, giving him a shy and tentative glance as she watched his eyes grow in shock and his movements cease. After what felt like a lifetime Fili had made his decision, he tilted her chin upwards and made to claim her lips with his -

Suddenly the tapestry was ripped back and the children all let out their fiercest of roars. Pretending to be frightened Treasa hid behind Fili as he jumped out in front screaming, "I'll save you! Run! Back - back you beasts!" He picked up one child under each arm and shook them up and down before toppling over onto the floor. The third child jumped on top of him. Treasa picked up the child and swung him around in circles while Fili defended himself against two children hell bent on tickling him into submission.

It wasn't long until the chlidren's mothers called for them, ending their game the decided champions and leaving Fili and Treasa on the floor out of breathe and grinning broadly. They looked to each other, laughing.

"I always thought you should wear your braids sticking straight out from your head. Certainly is a look I wouldn't want to meet in the field of battle."

"I'll see to that. So long as you wear your tunics backwards, it suits you far better."

Treasa looked down at herself and laughed before reaching out and adjusting Fili's braids, setting them back in their proper directions. As she pulled away she realized he had fixed her tunic and was now playing with one corner of the fabric.

Fili let out a heavy breath. "I - I was wondering.." His voice sounded clouded. "Ahem.. Would - Well -" Fili coughed and glanced down the corridor. "You said your parents were both dwarf?"

Treasa's eyebrows crinkled in her confusion. "Well.. mostly." She winked at Fili. "Why do you ask?"

"Your age.. You seem to age rather quickly."

"Ah. Yes. They were mostly dwarf but the blood of Man still had it's effect. I do not have as much hair nor as many years. I will probably age in some medium between dwarf and man."

A shadow seemed to cross Fili's features.

"Fili? What's wrong?" She put a hand on his but he pulled back and stood. After offering her a hand up he bowed his farewell and walked off down the corridor back towards the dining hall.


	6. Chapter 6

_His calloused hands moved down her shoulders, taking her tunic down with them. The cold air and his warm hands combining to leave goosebumps on her skin and an unsteady shudder growing in her limbs. His manhood pressing into her lower back as he held her tight around the waist with one hand and with the other travelled down into her britches, wasting no time in delving into her folds and penetrating her already so wet entrance. _

_He walked her forwards to small dining table and bent her forward, removing his hands from her body. She looked back to see him lick his fingers clean with a moan and unsheathe his dagger. She held her breath, fear stirring in her chest as he moved it closer to her body. A tear in her britches. And another. The clatter of an abandoned dagger. He adjusted himself and ripped the rest of her britches, just enough to lift one bent leg to rest up on the table._

_She was now exposed to him, open and oh so willing. He moved a hand over her ass, pulling and grabbing, moaning as he bent forward. A shiver took over her body as she felt his breath on her opening, followed by his warm slick tongue. She let out an involuntary cry as he began thrusting his tongue deep inside her, his thumb moving in slow perfect circles over her clit. She rolled her hips over his mouth, eliciting a deep groan from him which seemed to echo through her body. The groan set her off, losing any and all inhibitions. She thrust over his tongue as his pace quickened, her back arched, her cries grew louder. Her head tilted to the side, her eyes open ever so slightly, and she noticed a body mirror in the corner of the room giving the perfect view of the pair. And she wasn't the only one. She locked eyes with him through the mirror as she began caressing her breasts, her climax taking her. She strained to keep her eyes open and on him as she rode out her orgasm but before it was over he quickly pulled down his trousers and entered her in one swift thrust. Propping her leg further up on the table, opening her further, he delved deeper still. She whimpered weakly at the overwhelming sensation that paralyzed her with each frantic thrust. _

_Pinned by his body weight and unable to so much as roll her hips she could do nothing but grip onto the edge of the table, nails nearly digging into the wood. He let out a fierce howl as his thrusts became slower and harder before - _

_"Fili!"_

Treasa sat bolt upright. She was in her own bed, confused and shaken. Her dream in all it's intensity didn't stop the question _How did I get here?_ _Last thing I remember is being outside.. _She shivered, noticing for the first time that she lay in her under layers while the rest of her clothing hung from the mirror on the other side of her chambers. Sweeping her eyes across the room she saw wet footprints entering and exiting her room and she quickly jumped up and ran to open her door.

Opening it very slowly, so as not to make a sound, she cautiously peaked her head out. Off in the distance, the back of a retreating Fili, his every feature dripping wet. Closing the door, hand to her head, she crawled back into bed, the warm throb between her thighs unrelenting.


End file.
